


No Sex on the Edge

by apollonious



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Oral Sex, saturday is dragon day, this one gets horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonious/pseuds/apollonious
Summary: Sometimes it’s fun to bend the rules.Even if you’re not going to break them outright.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	No Sex on the Edge

Astrid makes it back to the Edge before Hiccup does. This is unusual, if not surprising on this particular night—not after Stoick specifically asked to be briefed on the outcome of the mission and the battle for the King of Dragons. On this, which is sure to be one of the last nights on the Edge, she finds herself taking longer to stable Stormfly than the others, even the twins, take to put their dragons to bed for the night, and while she is certainly not dawdling, she realizes that she will not be able to sleep tonight until she sees Hiccup.

And so, checking that no-one else is out to see her do so, she slips into Hiccup’s hut rather than her own. She climbs up the ladder and curls up on Hiccup’s bed, underneath the thin summer blanket. She doesn’t bother lighting a lamp.

Eventually, Astrid grows bored with the waiting. It has been an hour or so by the time she decides to slip out of her clothes and lay her head on Hiccup’s pillow.

She is woken by the front door of the hut creaking open and sits bolt upright, her hand going to grasp the handle that is all that remains of her battle-axe where it lies by her boots. The bed creaks at the movement, and whoever has entered the hunt freezes.

There is a long moment of silence where nobody moves. Then Hiccup says in a whisper, “Who’s there?”

“It’s just me,” Astrid whispers back, and hears an audible sigh of relief from below. Hiccup murmurs something to Toothless, who makes an agreeable enough sound and vanishes, the door to the hut thudding shut behind him. There is a click, and the bloom of flame, and then Hiccup’s face appears above the edge of the loft.

Everything but Astrid’s shoulders is covered by the blanket, but Hiccup’s face still reddens as he sees the skin there, flushing pink in the firelight. His eyes go to the pile of her clothes as he climbs onto the balcony.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I wanted to see you,” she says simply. “And then I dozed off.”

Hiccup chuckles, beginning to unbuckle his own armor and flight suit. “It was a pretty long day, huh?” he says, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. He peels his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor rather more unceremoniously than his flight suit, which, as always, he has laid out neatly.

“How did it go with your father?” Astrid asks.

Hiccup shrugs. “About as expected. He’s disappointed we’ll have to lose the Dragon Eye, but then, so am I. But there’s been enough fighting over it.”

Astrid sits up, holding the blanket to her chest with one hand as she clasps Hiccup’s shoulder with the other. “Come here.”

Hiccup looks over his shoulder at her, desire plain on his face even as he seems to twist his torso away. His voice is just slightly hoarse as he says, “Astrid, we agreed—”

She sighs. “I know. Boundaries. No sex on the Edge.” As he meets her eyes, she lets a smirk steal over her face. “That’s not what I had in mind.”

At this, he turns toward her, eyebrows raised. “Oh?” he asks. “What did—”

She cuts him off, closing the distance between them and kissing him soundly. As she does so, the blanket falls away, exposing her breasts. For a moment, their bare chests press against each other, before Hiccup’s hand cups one of her breasts. Gently pushing her onto her back, he takes the nipple of the other breast into his mouth. At the sound that comes out of her, somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, he smiles against her.

She can feel him through his pants and the blanket, hard against her thigh, and grinds her hip up to press against him. He pulls back, looking at her. For a moment his eyes blaze in the light of the lamp as she watches the thought cross his face, plain as day, that perhaps they could relax the boundaries for one night.

He pulls away the blanket, baring her completely, and looks down at her, naked before him. On his knees as he is, she can see the hardness of him now too, and almost involuntarily spreads her knees a little.

He looks up at her face again and smiles. Bending down toward her, he slides his hand down between her legs, slipping one finger inside her. She moans softly, then gasps as his mouth, warm and wet, lands on her clit. Her head falls back onto the pillow.

Astrid has not just mastered stealth when it comes to their enemies; even now, as Hiccup licks and sucks and strokes, the sounds she makes are hardly louder than a whisper. She communicates her pleasure in other ways: her hands in his hair, the slight squeeze of her knees and calves on his shoulders. As she builds to her climax, Hiccup comes back up to the head of the bed, kissing her so that his mouth will muffle her moans as he finishes her off with his hand. She can taste herself on his lips, and as she sucks at the wetness, he groans, grinding into the side of her hip.

A burst of brilliant white light fills Astrid’s head, and she feels her whole body go tight for a moment before the release floods through her, leaving her panting and limp.

When she opens her eyes, Hiccup is propped on one elbow, looking down at her, his eyes slightly glazed. She pulls him back down to kiss her, but as his hand goes back between his legs, she recoils with a slight hiss. “Sorry,” she says in response to his look of concern. “I’m just a little tender.”

He nods, eyes flicking from her mouth, to her breasts, to between her legs, to her eyes. “Want to suck me off?” he asks.

For a moment, she’s taken aback—it’s the first time he’s asked so straightforwardly—but then she nods, smiling, and flips him onto his back. Together, they get his pants off, and then he is laid out before her, naked as she’s only seen him a few times before now. He is looking at her with hunger and pure wanting in his face, and as her eyes drift to his cock, it bobs slightly from how hard it is.

She considers teasing—but no, teasing is not what he wants tonight. Truth be told, it’s not what she wants either. She takes the head of his cock in her mouth, gripping the shaft in her hand and stroking a few times. She is almost lazy as she does this, satisfied from her own orgasm, but she can see from the look on his face that this makes it all the hotter for him. Then, slowly—maybe she’ll tease just a little—she takes in the whole length of him, adjusting as it hits the back of her throat. Slowly, she pulls her head almost free, then swallows him down again. She bobs her head for a few moments, eyes closed, and when she opens her eyes his hands are gripping the bed as he bites back the loudest part of a moan. She licks along the bottom of the shaft and is rewarded by his hand gripping the back of her head, holding her in place.

Not as though she was planning to go anywhere.

He’s close, she can tell, as she bobs her head a few more times, sucking the head. He gasps once, and then she sticks her tongue right in the tender spot at the base of the head of his cock, and with a strangled moan he floods her mouth with warm, sticky semen. Making eye contact with him, she swallows.

He shuts his eyes, blinking a few times before he smiles. He holds out his arms to her, and she crawls up to snuggle her head into his shoulder. They spend a moment in contented silence before she realizes he is tapping the side of her arm absently, clearly in thought.

“What is it?” she asks, leaning on one elbow.

He looks at her pensively. “Oral sex definitely doesn’t break the rules, right?”

She snorts. “Definitely not,” she says, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love a review if you feel like it.


End file.
